


I Only Like Boys

by shipslikefedex221b



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan comes out, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, ftm dan, like seriously so much fluff I'm so sorry, trans!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipslikefedex221b/pseuds/shipslikefedex221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had a secret. A big, terrible secret.</p><p>(I'm obsessed with trans!dan, ok)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Like Boys

Dan had a secret. A big, terrible secret. Even though everyone online, numerous blog admins who had responded to his anonymous questions, said that this was perfectly normal, he was not convinced. And though he had lived with it all his life, he was still not prepared to share it.  
Tremors ran through him as he paced the kitchen, repeatedly pushing his fringe away from his chocolate eyes. He held his hands out in front of him and sighed as they began to shake even more. Nervous thoughts ran through his head, panic quickly overcoming him as he sat down on the floor and pulled his knees to his chin.  
He'd been dating his roommate for a few months now. During the filming of a recent gaming video, Phil had kissed Dan's cheek in congratulations for winning. Of course, he had quickly apologized and begged Dan to forget it happened, as well as another load of shit that loosely translated to "no homo." Dan, however, just laughed and kissed him back, assuring him that he felt the same way.  
That was all well and good at the time, before Dan realized - _holy shit, they were going to have sex soon._  
And further, that he didn't have the right parts.  
"Dan! I'm home!" A voice called from the door. Dan froze and glanced up from his spot by the table and saw Phil stumble up the stairs and fumble to get his keys back on their wall hook.  
"Dan?" He called again, a hint of concern tinting his voice.  
Dan stood quickly, coughing and straightening his shirt before calling, "In here, love!"  
His heart thudded in his chest, and he feared that Phil could feel it when he hugged him in greeting. He gave a half hearted smile to the blue eyed man, who raised in eyebrow in questioning.  
"You okay, Dan?"  
He faltered and looked down, fidgeting with his sleeves before sighing.  
"Not really... do you have a minute to talk?" He looked into Phil's eyes hesitantly.  
"Of course, I always have time for you... is everything okay?" He questioned, worry apparent on his face.  
Dan brought his hands up to his face again, adrenaline shooting through the roof and nervous tears gathering in his eyes.  
"I'm... uh.. see, I- fuck." He muttered into his palms, shoulders hunched to hide oncoming sobs. Phil pulled the mess of a man into his arms and tucked his head into his chest.  
"Hey, hey... it's alright. It's okay, dear. Take your time." He whispered with a soft kiss to his partner's hair.  
Dan pulled away and looked up, revealing his tear streaked face.  
He took a shaky breath and bit his lip, trying to reassure himself that this was Phil, and he'd still love him no matter what.  
"I'm kind of, uh... trans." He breathed in a whisper.  
Phil's eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape.  
"You mean you want to be a woman..?"  
"No! No, of course not. I am a woman- er, was a woman. I was born a.. a g-girl, but I knew I was different. So I stopped going by Danielle because I knew Daniel was a better fit." Dan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, preparing himself for the inevitable, "I uh... understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, as you only like boys... I can be out by the morning. I just- I needed you to know. Before we did anything, so it wouldn't be sprung on you. You know, 'surprise, I don't have a dick!'" He paused and looked at Phil, who to his relief, didn't look mad at all.  
"Dan... why would you think I want you to leave? You... you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And you're right," he stepped closer to his lover and leaned in close to whisper, "I only like boys, like you."  
He placed a gentle hand on Dan's cheek and a soft kiss to his tear soaked lips.  
"But if I'm being honest... I only like you, Dan."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't written any fanfic in ages, this is terrible. Anywho, I'm all about the trans AUs, so have another! Loosely based on my experience coming out as FTM, but correct me if I said anything problematic.  
> EDIT: someone pointed out that I used the phrase "I was born a girl" and I could have more respectfully worded it as "I was assigned female at birth." However, I've opted to leave the phrase in because in my mind it makes more sense for Dan to state his birth sex in pedestrian terms such as those so that Phil would understand (assuming that Phil wasn't magically educated about transgender culture), rather then saying he's afab and having to explain it to Phil. Again, I really didn't mean to offend anyone, I just used the phrase because it seemed more in character and flowed better in the conversation ^^"


End file.
